1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stators of electric motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stator cores have coils that are wound around them and received in slots defined in the stator cores. Conventionally, insulators are used for insulating coils from slot wall surfaces or for insulating coils connected to different lines (e.g., U, V, and W lines) from each other (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-072899 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-034453).
There has been a demand of techniques for preventing insulators of such motors as described above from being displaced and for securely positioning the insulators at given positions.